Alison has her tricks
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: In the Californian desert, Ali ends up speeding. How does she avoid a ticket...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison has her tricks**

 **It's a summer night and 26 year old blonde sexy Alison DiLaurentis drive her fancy white sportscar through the Californian desert.**

"La la la, me is so awesome!" sings a happy Alison.

Suddenly she hear the sound of a police car behind her.

"Oh, no..." says Alison as she pull over to the side of the road.

The police car stop as well.

A tall male police officer walk up to Alison's car.

"Excuse me, lady. In case you weren't aware of it, you were speeding. Pay attention to the speed-limits." says the police officer in a hard serious tone.

Alison notice that the police officer is handsome and is in great shape. He alos seem to be about 30 years old.

"Did I speed...? Sorry, officer. It won't happen again. Just send little me along and I'll never go over the damn speed-limits as long as I live." says Alison with her charming smile.

Unfortunately her smile doesn't work this time.

"I can't do that." says the police officer. "May I see some ID, please?"

"Here, Officer...uh...Albino...?" says Alison as she hands her driver's license to the police officer and trying to read the name on his name-tag in the dark.

"Alvernion, thank you. John Andrew Alvernion, Miss DiLaurentis." says Officer Alvernion.

"What's gonna happen?" says Alison.

"Rather simple. I'll write you a ticket." says Officer DiLaurentis.

"Don't force a poor sweet woman like me to have to pay a damn speeding-ticket." says Alison.

"I have to, it's my job, Miss DiLaurentis." says Officer Alvernion as he give Alison her driver's license back.

"Feeling a bit horny? If I give you a blowjob, do you forget that I was speeding?" says Alison.

"No." says Officer Alvernion.

"C'mon, any man love a blowjob, especially from a sexy erotic bitch like me." says Alison with a seductive smile as she unbutton a few buttons in her shirt, revealing some slutty cleavage.

"To refer to yourself as a bitch isn't doing you any good here." says Officer Alvernion.

"Be nice to me. I'm not evil, just a very sexy woman who simply forgot to keep the speed-limits." says Alison. "If a blowjob isn't enough, you can fuck me and cum in me. My pussy is protected so I can't get preggo and STDs can't do anything to this awesome babe."

"Gotta admit, that does sound really inviting." says Officer Alvernion.

"Fuck me then. No one will ever know. You get sexy fun and I avoid a ticket. Win win scenario, officer. Let me take a look at your stiff manly 'pants-baton'. I'm sure it's sexy." says Alison.

Alison unzip Officer Alvernion's blue police-pants and grab his dick.

"Oh my shit...! Nearly 12 inches. Sexy. It's been a while since I touched a dick of this macho size." says Alison.

"Large dicks are a sort of a family-trait. My dad, grandpa and brother all have big dicks as well." says Officer Alvernion, getting horny.

"Yay. Erotic." says Alison as she feel Officer Alvernion's dick becoming hard in her hand.

Alison starts to gently jerk the big dick.

"That feels good, Miss DiLaurentis!" moans Officer Alvernion.

"Call me Alison, please!" says Alison, all sexy and slutty.

"Okay, Alison!" moans Officer Alvernion.

"Yeah." says Alison. "I like your dick."

"Alright." says Officer Alvernion.

"Sit here, more cozy." says Alison as she open the door of her car.

Officer Alvernion takes the seat.

Alison continue to jerk his dick.

"Now I'm gonna ride your dick." says Alison.

She kick off her shoes and slide of her silver-colored tights. She wear no panties.

She take a seat on Officer Alvernion's dick that easy slide up into her pussy.

"Mmm, your dick's big and sexy!" moans Alison as she starts to slowly ride.

"Holy shit, you've got a very erotic pussy!" moans Officer Alvernion.

"I know. Back home I'm known for my sexual-abilities and have been so at least since high school." moans Alison with a sexy smile.

Alison grab Officer Alvernion's hat and put it on her own head.

"Just to make it clear that I am the bitch in command. Ya get your hat back after ya cum, man." moans Alison.

"Sexy..." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Yup." says Alison.

"Alison, you don't have to worry about the ticket anymore." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Nice. And we're far from done." moans Alison.

"That's good." moans Officer Alvernion.

"So true." moans Alison. "Ya have a really strong dick, the way I like it."

"I'm glad you do." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck!" moans Alison in her best sexual slut-voice.

Alison ride a tiny bit harder.

"You really know how to ride dick, Alison." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Because I've practiced a lot." moans Alison. "I know a lot about sex and porn."

"Do you think of yourself as a slut...?" moans Officer Alvernion.

"Sort of. I am a high-end master-slut, a very sexy fuckable chick." moans Alison.

"Okay." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Now it's time for you to work for that climax of yours." says Alison as she climb off Officer Alvernion's dick, get back in her seat, lean back and smile sexy.

"Alright, sexy bitch." says Officer Alvernion, understanding what she wants.

He goes on top of her slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Nice and slow!" moans Alison. "Pretend that I'm the sex-goddess Aphrodite or something."

"Okay." moans Officer Alvernion, fucking slow and sexy.

"Yeah, just that way!" moans Alison, all horny and slutty.

"Fuck... moans Officer Alvernion.

"My pussy is wonderful, right?" moans Alison.

"It sure is." moans Officer Alvernione. "Fucking awesome!"

"Thanks!" moans Alison.

"No problem!" moans Officer Alvernion.

"Holy shit, you've got some fuck-skills!" moans Alison.

"Good that you think so." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Alison.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Officer Alvernion.

"Very sexy!" moans Alison.

Alison love to be fucked by Officer Alvernion.

"Mmmm, you must be pretty horny 'cause your dick is stiff like an iron stick!" moans Alison.

"I am horny!" moans Officer Alvernion.

"Lucky you who met me!" moans Alison.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Officer Alvernion.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison in a very sexual porn-voice.

Alison seem very happy.

"Bang me faster!" moans Alison.

Officer Alvernion fuck faster.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Alison.

Alison truly love being fucked. It feels very sexy for her.

"Fuck me to orgasm!" moans Alison.

"I try to..." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Mmm...yay!" moans Alison.

Officer Alvernion fuck harder.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

"Does this feels good for you?" moans Officer Alvernion.

"Yeah. I love your sexy big police-dick!" moans Alison.

"And I like your sweet pussy! You remind me of my wife!" moans Officer Alvernion.

"She's blonde and erotic too?" says Alison.

"Exactly." says Officer Alvernion.

"Nice. What's her name?" moans Alison in a slutty tone.

"Carly." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Erotic name. I bet ya love to fuck her cozy pussy." moans Alison.

"Of course I do. Her pussy is similar to yours." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Sweet." moans Alison.

Alison is very horny and happy.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

Alison sing some random soft things in her best so-called 'fuck me' voice and smile her famous seductive smile, the smile that few people can resist.

Officer Alvernion seem to enjoy Alison's singing.

"Faster, please!" moans Alison as she stop singing.

"Sure, baby!" moans Officer Alvernion as he starts to fuck faster.

"Yes! Fuck my sexy pussy!" moans Alison.

It is obvious that Alison enjoy it very much.

"Mmm, amazing!" moans Alison.

Officer Alvernion try to give Alison a kiss, but she gently stop him and says "Sorry. I don't allow kisses on my mouth from anyone, aside from my girlfriend." in a soft sweet tone.

"Oh, you're bisexual...?" says Officer Alvernion.

"Yup. I'm bisexual. I date a woman, but I still enjoy having a dick inside my pussy, that I never grow tired of in any way." says Alison.

Alison smile.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

"Yeah." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Tell me when you're about to cum." moans Alison.

"I will." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Good..." moans Alison.

Alison mumbles slutty words.

29 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum..." moans Officer Alvernion.

"Cum in my pussy!" moans Alison.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Officer Alvernion as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans a happy Alison as she get a big orgasm.

"Thanks, Alison. You very clearly don't have to worry about the ticket." says Officer Alvernion as he pull out his dick from Alison's pussy.

"Wonderful." says Alison.

Officer Alvernion put his dick back in his pants and walk back to his car.

He drive away.

"Thank God he agreed to not give me a ticket. Some men are actually able to resist my slutty aura, but forntunately he wasn't such a man." says Alison.

Alison put her tights and shoes back on.

She then continue driving and pay close attention to the speed-limits.

"That policeman sure was good at fucking. Lucky for me that I can't get preggo 'cause if my pussy wasn't protected that huge cum-load of his sure would've placed a kid in my tummy." says Alison.

20 minutes later, Alison get to a motel where she decides to stay for the rest of the night.

In the bathroom, she pee out most of Officer Alvernion's cum.

Alison then goes to bed and fall asleep, dreaming about the sexy fun she had with Officer Alvernion and his big manly dick.

Alison decides that she should not tell her girlfriend Emily Fields what happened.

The next day.

"Oh my pussy! That police-guy sure was sexy." says Alison as she wake up, feeling sunhsine on her face.

She get up and put on a black Jesse J t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"I need a splash." says Alison as she open her purse, grab a pink flask and drink some vodka.

Alison then goes to the bathroom to take a shit.

Then she eat a small breakfast before she continue her journey to LA.

"La la la, sexy like hell me is!" sings Alison with a cute smile.

There are no other cars on the road and it's a nice beautiful day.

She pay attention to the speed-limits.

When she finally get to LA, she drive to the House of Valuupta, the headquarters for a large fashion-design company.

Alison is here to look for a job.

She park her car and then enter the large white building.

"Hi, girl. Welcome to the House of Valuupta...where fasion dreams come true in the form of sexy clothes." says the cute sexy girl behind the front desk.

"Thanks. I'm here to meet Geraldine Valuupta." says Alison.

"Okay. The boss is up her erotic office. Fifth floor, hallway B, room 6." says the girl.

"Alright." says Alison.

Alison riden an elevator up to the fifth floor, walk along hallway B and gently knock on the door to room 6.

"Please come in." says a sweet femal voice from inside the room.

Alison open the door and enter the room.

The room has pink walls and the entire fllor is coverd in pink plush and there's a large ebony desk, a large cozy black leather chair and bed with red satin sheets and red satin pillows.

Standing next to the bed is a sexy woman who is clearly from India.

She wear a neon-green bra and white socks.

"Hello, My name is Geraldine Valuupta, but I prefer Geri. You must be Alison, right...? Sorry. I was masturbating." says Geraldine as she put on her black panties, a black short skirt and a white top.

"It's okay. I love sexy stuff too." says Alison.

"Okay." says Geraldine. "You wanted the position on the lingerie-design team, am I correct, Miss DiLaurentis?"

"Yeah, very much so." says Alison.

"Nice. You had studied fashion-design at Hollis College. That's good. And love erotic lingerie." says Geraldine.

"Here at my beloved House of Valuupta we work a lot, are you ready for that?" says Geraldine.

"Sure. At a place like this I don't mind working long hours." says Alison.

"I'm glad to hear that. Can we trust you?" says Geraldine.

"Of course. I am a loyal babe." says Alison.

"That's good." says Geraldine. "May I please see your portfolio?"

"Yeah, here." says Alison as hse hands her portfolio to Geraldine.

The white leather portfolio has photos of some of the sexy clothes Alison has designed.

"Interesting. I like your sense of style and that you have made clothing of latex, leather and such. Many less experienced designes aren't comfortable with that." says Geraldine.

"Thanks. I love leather and latex, especially for sexy clothes. Myself I wear it pretty often." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Geraldine. "You seem to be the new designer I need. When can you start...?"

"Next month." says Alison.

"Great. See you in a month." says Geraldine.

Alison and her girlfriend Emily Fields move to LA and a month later, Alison starts working as a designer at the House of Valuupta and Emily get a job as a swim-coach.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
